Big Bad Wolf
by xxroxy-dogxx
Summary: Who would have thought that the moment I looked into his crimson eyes that my life would change forever? That the one creature I was born to destroy would be the one I needed most in my life. The one I craved. AlucardxOC
1. Chapter 1

My paws hit the cold, wet, ground as I made my way back to my house. My fur wet from the rain and from the blood that had splattered all over from my hunt. I had been at a quick pace back home for some times, running before the cops show up to the scene. Even though it was nearly four miles away, I wanted to be safe and get away as quickly as possible.

My blue eyes adjusted to the porch light that had now come into my view. My home. I walked right through the dog door and into the living room, stopping finally for a quick breath. I took in my surroundings, making sure all the curtains were closed before allowing my self to relax and shift back into my human self. Black fur shed off, coated in rain and blood, leaving a mess on the wood floor. I grabbed the dark green plush robe from the back of the couch and wrapped it around my self before cleaning up my mess. I was lucky I had no blood left on my feet. It made it much easier to clean up.

I threw the towels in the wash, throwing bleach and detergent in it before running it on hot water. I had to be thorough. I walked down the dark hallway and into my bathroom, eagerness taking over me as I prepared a shower for my self. I let the robe fall off my body and examined my self in the mirror. My black hair was in unruly curls and my face was smeared with blood and dirt. I looked like some kind of warrior straight out of a story. I let out a sigh and got into the shower, letting the hot water wash all the dirt, grime, and blood off my body.

Now, before your mind goes crazy and thinking I'm some kind of murderer, I'm far from it. I'm a shapeshifter. And I kill ghouls and vampires. Really anything that pose a threat to my self and even others. It's a duty so to speak that has been passed down through my family for many generations. Well, through my father's side of the family. The Chippewa tribe. He comes from a line of warriors within the tribe that took on the ability to shape shift into wolves, protecting the innocent from vampires and creatures of the night.

It was a surprise that I got that bloodline at all. I'm not one hundred percent Chippewa. My father fell in love with a black haired, blue eyed, Irish beauty way back when and that's how I came to be. And when I say way back when, I mean nearly seventy years ago. I'm not young by any means but, I look it. I look like I'm still in my twenties which has it's pros and cons. I didn't age which was nice. However, because of that, I had to move around constantly and change jobs to keep people from getting suspicions of me. Can't have anyone knowing that I'm a wolf or I'll be poked and prodded. Let alone that I'm immortal which would cause much havoc among many due to the fact that so many humans want to be immortal.

Immortality was not all that great. Sure, not aging was great I suppose. However, watching those that I had come to know and care for age and pass was difficult. Or watching them become sick and not being able to overcome the illness. I eventually started to just stick to my self after one man I had become close to passed of illness. He wasn't my mate or "the one" but, he was a companion non the less. The only one to know my secret and keep it and take it to his grave. I couldn't allow my self to get close to another again after the heart break I suffered. I don't think I could wish such a life on any human. They just don't understand the toll it takes on one's soul and heart. I watched humanity break and destroy, build and grow, and repeat. And I'll live to always see that cycle. I do not wish for any human to see what I have seen. Immortality would just make that circle more vicious.

I stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my self before heading to my bedroom to throw some clothes on. I put on yoga pants and black tank top. I ruffled my hair in the towel, drying what I could before throwing the towel on the ground. I grabbed a random book off my shelf before walking to the living room and plopping on my leather couch. Just as I was about to get comfortable, I caught a scent. I breathed in deeply, taking it in. My eyes widened at the familiarity of the smell and the danger it posed.

Vampire.

However, this one smelled differently. There was no horrendous stench of blood and decay.. No lingering smell of death. I could only pick up faint smells of gun powder and musk. A male vampire. He was close enough for me to smell which meant he was too close to my territory for comfort. He had to be an idiot to wander so close to a wolf's den. I stood up and looked around, my eyes taking in every shadow and source of light with in the dark house. My canines elongated as I mentally prepared my self for anything.

I turned my head sharply as I noticed a shadow move, the scent much for stronger now. He was toying with me. He hadn't the slightest idea of how much I hated being toyed with like some new born pup. I let out a growl in my throat, my wolf taking over.

"Is that anyway to treat your guest, wolf?" a deep, velvety voice broke the silence of my home.

My eyes narrowed, the blue in them burning bright most likely, trying to find the source of the voice. The source of the smell. That alluring scent that was nearly distracting.

"Weren't you ever taught not to enter the wolf's den, vampire?" I growled, waiting for him to show him self.

He chuckled, his voice vibrating through out my body causing me to become more distracted. Why the fuck was this happening to me? I've been taunted by assholes like this before and I've never been effected by them. So why now? Why him?

"Are you just going to linger in the shadows, blood sucker? Or are you going to come out and play?" I taunted him, my canines fully lengthened and sharp, my claws at the ready.

I was immediately caught off guard by a black shadow and ended up slammed into the wall, a gloved hand wrapped around my throat. I let out a threatening growl, my claws digging into the arm that held me to the wall, my toes barely touching the floor. I felt his blood on my fingers and hands, picking up the scent of it as it dripped onto my floor. His scent was intoxicating and it was causing me to become slightly dizzy.

As I snapped my eyes open, I was immediately greeted with crimson orbs and a menacing smile that showed perfectly white teeth teamed with canines as sharp and deadly as mine. I felt something stir in me as looked into his eyes and he looked back, his smile faltering for only a milisecond. I knew what it meant. I knew why I was being effected as soon as my blue eyes met his crimson ones.

 _Oh fuck no. He is not it! I refuse to follow my instincts on this,_ I thought to my self, fighting the new desires and feelings awakening in me.

"Hello, little wolf," he teased, his grip still strong on my throat.

I snarled at him and struggled, claws digging into his arm deeper, more blood falling to the floor. His grip on my throat tightened, causing me to stop and glare him, teeth bared. He had some fucking nerve pinning me like this. I was ready to go full wolf on this vampire and show him what he was dealing with. I would make him regret this.

"Don't event think of it, little wolf," he purred, eyes gleaming with amusement.

He knew what I was planning and that just pissed me off further.

"What the fuck do you want, blood sucker?" I snapped keeping my face free of any weaknesses despite my current internal struggles.

"I'm not sure you are ready to hear what _I_ want," he started, his voice just above a whisper, eyes wandering my body for a second before focussing back on my eyes.

He leaned in closer to me, close to my neck while breathing in my smell. He pulled away, eyes meeting mine again, his smile still plastered to his stupid face.

 _Some fucking nerve,_ I thought, glaring at him while emitting a low growl from my throat.

"But, my master would like to have a talk with you," he finished.

I studied him for a moment. I had to gage the situation I was in before letting this conversation go any further. If he wanted to fight, if he wanted to kill me, he would have by now. Then again, he was a vampire and a powerful one, so, he could still be toying with me. However, I was in no position to test him, so I would have to go along with this and play it all by ear.

"Why?" I asked as I retracted my claws.

"If I set you down, will you be a good dog and refrain from biting?" he taunted, that smile still on his face, his eyes still dancing with amusement.

I growled in response, letting my body relax and my hands releasing his arms. I noticed he healed already. He let go of me, my feet lightly hitting the ground, landing in the blood that had come from his body. He was still standing close to me, smiling. This guy was weird, yet, he was intriguing.

"What does your master want, vampire? And why do you have a master?" I asked confused that this guy was taking orders from anyone.

"Why don't we become more formally acquainted," he suggested, ignoring my questions completely.

"Fine."

"I am Alucard, vampire and servant to the Hellsing organization," he said with a slight bow.

Shit. This guy was Dracula? My instincts were telling me my mate was Dracula? Nope. There was something wrong with me and my internal shit. I could handle, maybe, my mate being a vampire, but **the** vampire of vampires? The No Life King?! Fuck no. This could not be happening.

"Saphirra," I replied not moving at all.

The King of Vampires was standing in my house. He could literally kill me at any second yet my whole being was telling me to trust him.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful creature," he said, his smile now less menacing and more genuine?

Sure. Genuine I guess could be the word.

"Yeah. Okay," I muttered awkwardly, not expecting the compliment, "What does your boss want with me?"

I wanted to get straight to the point and get him the fuck out of my territory. It was all becoming way too much for me. I could feel my anxiety coursing through my body, growing more intense every second.

"To talk to you. Offer you a job instead of being a hindrance to us," he explained making him self comfortable on my leather couch.

I narrowed my eyes. I stayed put and kept my eyes on him. I didn't want my guard a hundred precent down even if it meant I had to keep standing in this puddle of vampire blood.

"How the hell am I hindrance? I'm getting rid of those fucking creeps out there if that's what you're talking about," I defended my self.

"That may be, but, you leave quite a mess as wonderful as the blood and body parts flung everywhere is," he continued, his smile growning.

"Yeah well, I'm a wolf, what do you expect? Clean cuts and blood drained in jars for easy cleaning?" I snapped getting annoyed.

Alucard let out a deep laugh, once again, his laugh vibrating through out my body. I got chills. I seriously hoped he did not notice the effect his laugh had on me.

"When does your boss want to meet me?" I sighed, leaning against the wall, eyes still on Alucard.

His smiled turned into the cheshire cat grin, canines gleaming, "Now."


	2. Chapter 2

The ride to the Hellsing estate was quiet, but, uncomfortably quiet. I sat as far away from Alucard as I possibly could not wanting to cave into instinct. There was no way this was right. There was no way the No Life King was my mate; that other part of my soul. Did he even have a soul? Either way, I don't want this to happen. All he has done during the car ride was stare at me, a smirk playing at his lips. His eyes were dancing with enjoyment and curiosity. He knew. He definitely knew what we were to each other and he didn't seem bothered by it like I was; he seems nearly ecstatic.

"Saphirra," his velvety voice broke the thick silence that had been hanging around.

My blue eyes snapped to his, a glare crossing my features as I stared, waiting for him to continue.

"You really should relax. I won't bite," he grinned, "at first."

My eyes harden, twitching in annoyance. I let a growl escape from my throat.

"Still upset that I found your little home? That I dared cross into your territory," he teased with that stupid smile still on his face.

Alucard moved a little closer to me. And he was a big guy, so he was nearly in my personal space. Again! He was just trying to get a reaction out me and it was incredibly difficult not to give in. However, just being around this guy for about an hour now, I could tell he would only love for me to blow up at him..

"I suggest you go back to your seat, Vampire," I growled under my breath.

"Do you want to know how I found you?" Alucard continued moving further into my space.

When I didn't answer at him and just kept glaring, he chuckled.

"You scent. It was all over the place. And I just couldn't resist finding you with a smell as intoxicating at yours."

He paused for a moment, his fingers running through my hair and bringing locks of it to his nose. He closed his eyes and breathed in before opening this crimson eyes back up and looking at me. His smile was replaced with a serious expression.

"You cannot fight this," Alucard stated.

I scoffed and shoved him away from me. I didn't want him near me at all. He thinks my scent was intoxicating? His was like heroine for me. That mix of musk and gun powder was driving my senses wild and my instincts were itching to break free and lose control. Being in this small space with Alucard was driving me insane.

"It doesn't mean I have to accept it," I shot back, crossing my arms across my chest.

Alucard laughed again, the excitement and curiosity back in his eyes as he looked at me. I had to catch my self from getting lost in this eyes. Despite being the opposite of a normal eye color, they were beautiful. Gem like, almost. Plus the way I could see his emotions through his eyes caused a tug on my heart. I told know why, but I kind of liked it.

 _No! Don't give into this feelings and instincts crap_! my brain yelled at it self.

"You are going to be a tough woman to break," Alucard breathed as he moved towards me again.

He got so close that I ended up corned in the back seat of this car, his arm outstretch, leaning against the door panel. I was blocked in. I just kept my eyes to his the entire time trying to read his next move.

"I do love a challenge," he whispered in my ear, "And I will win this challenge. You will be mine."

I felt a shiver go through out my body at the way his voice vibrated through my ears. It was taking everything in me not to give in right there and let him just take me. But I was going to fight this.

"Then be prepared for quite a fight, Vampire," I snapped baring my teeth at him.

Alucard's face cracked with a very sharp toothed smile. He seems satisfied and excited about this little 'game' that was about to start between the two of us. I was finally saved by the halting of the limo. I honestly could not get away from him quick enough as I launched the door open and hopped out, closing it behind me.

"Is everything okay Miss Saphirra?" Walter, the Hellsing's personal butler, asked me as he closed his own door.

"Everything is fine. Thank you, sir," I replied politely giving him a small smile.

"Please, miss. Walter is just fine," he smiled back, "If you will follow me, miss. Miss Integra is waiting."

I started to follow Walter before noticing a presence off to my left. I let a frown fall on my face knowing it was Alucard.

"Such manners for a short tempered woman," he commented.

I could hear the smile in his voice. I didn't even need to look at him to know that dumb smile never left his face in the first place. I swear, that thing was permanently there.

"My parents raised me to respect others, Vampire. You might learn a thing or two," I mumbled referring to his lack of personal space.

He chuckled, "Oh I do have manners, my queen. I just am finding it enjoyable to push your limits."

I growled and quickened my pace as I followed Walter through the large, dark, harmony doors of the Hellsing estate. Well, I would say castle. The building was huge to be blunt about it. And creepy. However, I liked it. It was a good distance from the city limits and the forrest was in eye sight. I was in more awe once we go inside the place. The front room was absolutely huge and beautiful; mid evil would be the best way to describe it. There were suits of armor placed around for decoration and huge murals and portraits on the walls. The stares leading to the second floor were a beautiful mix of stone and that same mahogany colored wood.

"Woah," I whispered taking in all the surroundings and smells.

This was wolf heaven with the different scents and the dim lighting. I loved it.

"Welcome to the Hellsing Estate, Miss Saphirra," Walter said as we proceeded up the stairs.

I noticed a few military men walking around busying them selves with conversation and papers. There weren't too many people wondering around but enough to know that this place was an organization.

"It's beautiful," I commented looking at the walls as we walked down a hallway.

"You seem quite content with what you are seeing," Alucard commented.

I glanced at him for a moment before returning my gaze to in front at me. I noticed we were approach another set of rather large doors. These ones were not as large at the front doors though.

"I've never been inside such a building before," I said to him.

"I am glad to hear that a building such as this is to your liking, my queen," he said.

I was about to tell him to knock it off with the queen shit, but Walter as opened the doors leading to a large looking room. I walked in behind him with Alucard right behind me. I noticed the large fireplace surround buy bookcases built into the walls. There was not an empty space; just books and books. It was my heaven.

I looked to the front of the room. A large desk positioned in front of a very large window with red curtains hugging each side. I noticed the woman sitting at the desk. Her hair was long and silvery blonde which contrasted nicely with her olive blue eyes stood out. They almost looked like they held light from have bright they looked, however, I could see a darkness in her as well. What ever she was hiding to her self, she was hiding it well and probably for good reason.

"Miss Saphirra Locklear. It's a pleasure," she said, her English accent really hitting the enunciation of each word perfectly.

I smiled at her politely.

"I am Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, head of the Hellsing Organization," she introduced her self with on mouthful of a name.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Hellsing," I said with a small bow to show respect to her authority and alpha female presence.

I was by no means a subordinate or omega, but I knew when to show respect to a fellow dominant woman. And Sir Integra was definitely the alpha here. This was her territory.

"Please, Sir Integra will do," she correct, her hard gaze never changing.

I noticed Alucard was directly on her right now, a little behind her. His eye never left me but he remained silent and at ease in his spot behind his master. I realized that as long as she was in the same room with him, he would behave. Hopefully.

"I'll get right to it, Miss Locklear. You are here on behalf of your 'clean up' jobs that you have taken upon your self over the past year," Integra started, "while it has been helpful to keep the increase of vampires at bay, it hasn't gone unnoticed by the regular authorities."

"I'm just keeping those things away from humans. It's been my job since I could properly hunt," I defended my self.

"How honorable of you," she replied, "the problem is that someone leaked out in that there is a wolf going around attacking people. Now, we know the truth about who you are eliminating, but civilians do not."

"What would you have me do?" I asked trying to keep my calm.

I was trying to figure out where the job offer comes into play that Alucard mentioned. I was starting to doubt there was one at all. I was beginning to think I would have to relocate after such short time of being here in order to protect my self.

"Exactly what you are doing," she started, "but under Hellsing."

There it was. The job offer.

"What's the catch?" I asked knowing that there was something else to this whole situation.

Integra let a small smirk cross her face for a split second before answering me. I don't think she quite expected me to ask that question.

"You will need to listen to orders meaning you will not go off on your own; you will go on assigned missions," she answered.

"And?" I raised my eyebrows.

"And you will have to endure team work for some assignments," she added on as she prepared a cigar for herself.

I furrowed my brow for a moment thinking of the option I was just given.

"What if I say no?" I needed to know this answer.

"You'll have more to worry about than just Hellsing keeping track of your whereabouts," she answered with a little more ease than what made me comfortable.

There was other people out there with power and force besides Hellsing. I doubt they were as gracious as Hellsing was being with offering me a job instead of just killing me. Or torturing me. I let out a small sigh and looked back up. I made eye contact with Alucard for a moment and he looked right back at me. He no longer held this smile. His face was adorned with a serious expression as he awaited for me to talk. I bit my lip and looked over at Integra. She, too, was looking at me with expectancy.

"Any contracts I need to sign to make this official?" I asked.


End file.
